guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Seeking the Seer
Overview ]] Summary #Speak with Korg the Scout. #Speak with Onar Ironblood. #Speak with Blade Scout Shelby for your reward. Obtained from :Captain Hugo Bronzebeard in Droknar's Forge Requirements :None Reward :500 XP Follow Up :After completing quest players will find themselves in Ice Caves of Sorrow :To continue storyline players must complete: Ice Caves of Sorrow: Mission Dialogue :"The Mursaat have taken Thunderhead Keep! Jalis ordered my scouts, Korg and Onar, ahead to learn what they can and to find the one the ancient texts call the Seer. It is said that he can fashion a set of armor capable of protecting one against Mursaat magic. Most like a tale told over a flagon of ale, but in these times who knows. I expected a report by now...something must have held them up. I'd feel better if ye went after them." Intermediate Dialogue (Korg Snowfoot) :"Ol' Bronzebeard sent ya? Too cold out in the woods for that lazy man? He used to be a Ranger like the rest of us. Jalis gives him a title and he thinks its his right to sit by the fire and enjoy a pint. :Have I found anything?" Continued Dialogue (Korg Snowfoot) :Nope. King Jalis sent me to find the seer. The old stories say that he can fashion magical armor to protect us from those Mursaat. I hope they are true. Even the Stone Summit have been driven from their mines. We sent Rornak to scout out the Ice Caves of Sorrow. Knowing him, he 's been caught by now. Intermediate Dialogue (Onar Ironblood) :Hello there! We have had enough activity as of late with all the Stone Summit being driven from their mines. Rornak set out before us. He should be into the Ice Saves by now. :What can I do for you? Continued Dialogue (Onar Ironblood) :Korg mentioned a seer, eh? I've heard the stories and I don't believe them all, truth be told. More importantly, the Shining Blade's leader, Evennia, has been captured by the White Mantle. We're working with them to free her. Who ever would have thought that Deldrimor would ally with the Krytan rebels? Strange days indeed. :Blade Scout Shelby is up ahead. She'll have a report for you. Accepting Dialogue (Blade Scout Shelby) :Welcome hero. Ah, sent by the king himself, no less. Here is compensation for your journey. We are too few to march against the Unseen masters of the White Mantle. The Dwarves insist on finding some ancient spellcaster they claim is a seer. I appreciate their help but fear this is a fool's errand. Evennia would help us more than some old man and his dusty spells. Ice Caves of Sorrow indeed. Walkthrough This is a brief quest, leading you a short distance from Droknar's Forge, through Talus Chute in a generally northeastern direction, to the cooperative mission outpost, the Ice Caves of Sorrow. The only difficult part of the quest is keeping the scouts alive. Once Korg the Scout is in mini-map range, a short distance from Droknar's Forge, he will be beset by a patrol of Stone Summit Gnashers (which replace the Avicara that are normally in the area). You may have to move quickly in order to save him. If he dies, you cannot move onto the second step of this quest and will have to reenter Talus Chute if you wish to try it again. One tactic could be to engage them first. Also, try bringing a human monk because henchmen will not heal Korg. Following the new quest arrow after speaking to Korg, you will find Onar Ironblood on a bridge near a sizeable group of Stone Summit Gnashers. He is usually not being attacked by these Stone Summit, so you can either bypass these enemies or take your time in killing them before speaking to Onar. Finally, Blade Scout Shelby will be waiting for you in the Ice Caves of Sorrow to give you your quest reward. Tip: It seems the game stocks parts of the zone with a different set and/or level of mobs, depending on whether you have this quest. If you are planning to travel north of Droknar's Forge, or Ice Caves of Sorrow, you may find it easier going to leave this quest uncompleted until later. Notes *It seems that this quest can be taken whenever, even if you had run from Beacon's Perch to Droknar's Forge. *This quest does not appear as a primary quest in the quest log; it is grouped under the heading Southern Shiverpeaks. The quest is not required to continue the storyline, but makes the route from Droknar's Forge to Ice Caves of Sorrow a bit easier due to the lack of ice imps in your path. Category:Prophecies quests